


A class president's responsability

by niji_iros



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically onsen trip just got fun, hokuto realizes hes gay and thirsty in the worst way possible, its 3am we are tired please, natsume is loud, probably ooc but what did you expect really, really guys is just porn just take it, subaru has no shame, this is just terrible guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niji_iros/pseuds/niji_iros
Summary: Hokuto wakes up in the middle of the night just to find out that Subaru and Natsume are missing. He's the president of the class so of course, he has to search for them....Basically, Hokuto bumps into subanatsu fucking.





	A class president's responsability

**Author's Note:**

> we literally finished this at 3am what else do you want us to say

Hokuto wakes up in the middle of the night, the light comming through the window is hitting him straight in the face. He groans and rolls around in bed, ready to close his eyes again when something catches his attention- the futon next to his is empty. And so is the next one. More specifically those futons belong to none others tan Sakasaki Natsume and Akehoshi Subaru.

Hokuto groans as the last drop of sleep leaves his body and he pushes himself up to sit up in the middle of the night. His other classmates are deeply asleep, and although it would be very easy to head back to sleep and just asume they had gone to the bathroom or something, this is Sakasaki AND Akehoshi they’re talking about. He can hear a sound in the distance, maybe coming from down the hall, and he just _knows_ it’s them. They’re probably playing somewhere in the hot springs -the garden? the baths?- like little kids.

They leave tomorrow in the morning and everyone is already tired after the pillow fight to still be playing around the place. Hokuto debates on if he should go and tell them to go back to sleep. After all, they should be responsable for their actions and face their consequences, but, again…this is Sakasaki they’re talking about; a bad influence to Akehoshi. And so he decides against his better judgement to go get them and tell them to go sleep. Quietly, he gets up from his futon and heads out the room, leaving the door open since he will return quickly.

Where were they? A muffled noise in the distance tells him exactly that. Hokuto narrows his eye in the dark hallway to see better. In the distance, at the far end of the hallway, a single light iluminates it- the one from the baths. Of course they had to be there, Hokuto thinks as he walks over, muffling a tired yawn.

But the noises he hears get louder as he gets closer, and when he reaches the door that leads to the actual bath area, it’s _obvious_ that the noises he hears aren’t exactly giggles from spalshing each other with water and such. Hokuto feels color rise to his cheeks and he stops just before entering; could it be that… He takes a deep breath as his mind goes to places just thinking about what’s going on the other side of the baths. If it’s in fact Akehoshi and Sakasaki, then they--… No, no, it can’t be them, they aren’t as irresponsable as to do it… A loud moan snaps him back into reality and with it, every thought of the owner of the moan not being one of his classmates dies.

He knows he shouldn’t do it, maybe he’s even wrong and there’s nothing going on! But he hears the noise again and he braces himself, takes a deep breath and peeks inside.

Hokuto would be lying if he said he had not watched porn before; he is a healthy 16 year old boy, after all. But this, _this_ is different. In front of him, just a few meters away, were in fact Sakasaki and Akehoshi. But Sakasaki is exposed. Sitting Naked. On Akehoshi’s naked lap. Inside the water.

This…This is not what he had expected.

And yet, he cannot look away.

He glances down, and that’s a big mistake because when he does so, _Ah._ Sakasaki and Akehoshi are indeed fucking.

It keeps going on for what seems an eternity, until Akehoshi glances up from Sakasaki and his eyes go wide.

“Hokke?!” Panic and shock is obvious in his voice and the quickest thing he does is throw Sakasaki off his lap and into the water.

Natsume emerges no more than a second later, angry, soaked, and coughing out water. “Baru-kun?!” He glares, coughing more. “What the hell was that?!” He demands, but Subaru isn’t looking at him. Annoyed by the sudden change, Natsume finally turns around. “Oh.”

The three of them stare at each other.

Natsume wasn't expecting anyone to interrumpt them. It was already late and after their previous activities, namely the pillow fight, he assumed everyone would be too tired to do anything else but sleep. That had been why Baru-kun had suggested for them to go somewhere else to have some time for themselves, but…

Somehow Hokuto had done exactly that. Natsume looks at Subaru, expecting him to feel embarrased and make up a useless excuse before they left or something, but instead he simply stares like an idiot. Natsume glances down; they’re both hard and naked.

Hokuto can’t move from his spot. He can't even process what he is seeing, and he’s in shock (maybe he fell to the floor at some point but who knows). He feels himself looking down at between Subaru’s legs before quickly glancing up again.

Subaru smiles awkwardly. "H-Hokke, hi! I didn't see you there, I uh..."

Natsume covers himself and alternates between glaring at Hokuto and Subaru.

But Hokke is just. _Dead._

He blinks once. Twice. Even pinches his hand but no, he...isn’t dreaming. "What." He finally asks. “What the hell is going on.”

After a moment, Subaru shrugs, "Natsume was horny." He answers simply.

And then Natsume really wants Subaru to shut his mouth because Hokke-kun doesn't need to know _that_. Even worse, Subaru doesn't seem to be as bothered now as he was just a few moments before. "Don't say those things Baru kUN." He looks around and takes Subaru’s towel resting on top of a rock and throws it at his face. “And cover yourSELF, you MUTT.” He hisses.

Hokuto keeps staring at the whole scene developing in front of him. "I..." He should leave. He should. But.

But he just watches as Natsume turns around, giving him -oh- a view of his ass as he grabs another towel close him from the water and wraps it around himself. He wants to tell Sakasaki that Akehoshi hasn’t put it on and he doesn’t look as if he’s about the leave the place, but no words come out.

"Besides, you were the horny ONE." Natsume says, anger still in his voice. He turns around, now facing him; (fortunately) covering Subaru’s still very naked body. “This was a very unfortunate situation, Hokke KUN… Could you please LEAVE? We will be done in a sec—“ and the words stops, replaced by a loud gasp.

Maybe after all, he’s still dreaming, Hokuto thinks. Maybe he, watching as Akehoshi grabs Sakasaki from behind and undoes his towel, exposing themselves to him once more, is nothing but a very _very_ bad dream.

“B-Baru KUN?! What do you think you are DOING?!” Natsume asks, embarrased and trying to get the towel back as Subaru hugs him from behind, holding him in place. Ah, every possibility to get away from this situation dissapears the moment he feels Subaru’s still hard dick against his ass. He squeaks and immediately he covers his mouth, looking up at Hokuto, who is now blushing.

 "But you didn't say no so you are just as guilty," Says Subaru very nonchalantly, like they were talking about the climate or something, "and it was YOUR idea to do it here" he emphasizes that grinding against Natsume.

Hokuto wants to stop staring at them but- he can't move or talk or _anything._

Subaru stops, still holding onto Natsume, and says directly to Hokke, "Hey, Hokke~ This guy has a thing to be seen by others, so,” He slides into Natsume without trouble, “Do you want to see him? He's super loud too."

Natsume turns to try and face him, face red and angry, "What are you sa--aaah!!" Subaru thursts and Natsume tenses, closing his legs as his dick twiches.

Hokuto wants to say _NO!_ _Of course I don't want to see you two fucking, Akehoshi! What kind of question is that!_ But the problem is that instead of saying that, he just quietly nods with his head and god, his mouth is _so_ dry right now.

"Good,” Subaru grins. “Let's give Hokke a show, okay? Natsume~"

And Baru-kun doesn’t give him a second to process whats going on because he starts thrusting into him like before Hokke-kun had walked into them. His whole body shudders at the sudden change of pace and he can’t help it, he moans loudly. Eyes half lidded and filled with lust; he really loves it when Subaru thrusts in so deep like that; he feels so full.

"Heh, you are so easy Natsume~ Hey Hokke, do you want to see something amazing? Look!" And with that, Subaru starts playing with Natsume's nipples and well, just like that, Natsume´s legs along his shame give up.

Hokuto can't believe what he's seeing but more importantly, he can't believe that now he's hard.

"He is super sensitive here," Subaru laughs as he tweeks them again. "You’re doing really good, Natsume." He says, "Hokke really likes the show."

But Natsume cannot answer, he is just too drawn into the pleasure and excitement to even process anything anymore. Hokke-kun is watching them. They’re sitting by the border and-"N-nn...aah, Ba-Baru-kun you're---"

Nothing coherent comes out, not when Baru kun is thrusting so hard and deep inside him and tweaking his nipples like _that_. He keeps moaning and whimpering loudly and he tries to keep his legs closed so maybe Hokke kun doesn’t see him more wrecked than what he already saw him but-- he can't come to care about that anymore. At some point, Natsumes starts to forget about Hokuto watching them; he is brought back to reality when he hears Subaru speaking again. "Hey Hokke, do you want to try?"

That makes him go tight around Subaru. Natsume can’t believe it, he is even harder and just making throaty noises as Subaru grabs his dick. "You want to be touched by Hokke too, right?"

He wants to deny it but nothing he says would probably be convincing, not when he's leaking pre-cum in Baru-kun's hand. "So? What do you say, Hokke? Natsume is very excited by the idea." Subaru laughs while continuing jerking off Natsume very, very slowly.

Natsume doesn’t want to cum in the water, that would be too gross, but he also doesn’t want Subaru to stop because it feels really good and he wants more. "A-ah, B-Baru kun, s-stop, I-..." He chokes on his words. Subaru hits that spot it makes him be so loud. "I- t-take me..."

And as he’s about to cum, Subaru stops. Natsume whimpers; he was so close and now Baru-kun had not only stopped touching his dick but also stopped moving and this is not fair.

"Not yet Natsume, let's hear what Hokke has to say~" says Subaru, looking at Hokuto with little mischievous smile.

Hokuto's heart races so much. In front of him is none other than Sakasaki, his classmate, in a way he has never seen him before. His face so flushed, lips parted, eyes closed and looking so alluring, so hypnotizing, _so_ good as Akehoshi fucks him. "What-"

"Hokke~ Natsume is so needy he would probably suck you, y'know?" He says with a little laugh. Natsume growls, a bit embarrassed by Baru kun saying that, but even worse since he actually would.

Natsume needs Subaru to start moving again soon but he also knows he won't do it until Hokuto answers something. So he, takes the situation in his hands or rather, if everything goes right, his mouth. "H-Hokke kun nnh... C-Come here..."

Hokuto is confused, conflicted and hard. His cheeks are deep red at the idea of how fast the situation is moving; he can't do this sort of thing with his classmates. Not in a place where anyone could find them, but-- he's not really thinking right now, is he?

Against any kid of sane judgement, Hokuto gets to the edge of the water and Natsume decides to pull out of Subaru (sadly) because he isn’t going to suck dick under water. Today, at least. He rushes towards Hokuto in a hurry. Without wasting a second he moves Hokuto’s yukata aside and just goes in for the kill because he needs something now that he doesn’t have Subaru's dick inside. The night air is cool and now that he's mostly outside of the water, it’s a bit cold and his nipples become hard again.

He stares at Natsume, unable to speak, unable to utter a single word. He hunrigly stares as Natsume pulls down his underwear. He is only able to gasp out a strangled noise when Natsume skillfully takes him in his mouth all at once. What a way to experience his first blowjob.

Now, Hokuto wasn’t an expert in recieving blowjobs, but he could swear that Natsume did it like it was the last thing he would ever do.

Fortunately, Hokke-kun is smaller than Baru-kun so he can take it without choking, but it’s still more than enough for him to struggle slighty. He takes in all at once, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue at the head, not letting anything escape, and _god_ it’s embarrassing how good he feels when he has a dick in his mouth. He loves it, and if he could, he would truly do it all day. He becomes so drawn into the faces Hokke-kun is making that that he doesn’t hear Subaru get near him. Subaru, who is upset he got left alone.

He deep throats Hokke-kun very happily, enjoying the sensations, his whimpers and quiet moans, his reactions and the way his lips parted when he gave an exceptionally good suck, when he feels two hands grabbing his hips rather roughly.

"Nat-su-me~ You should warn people before you take decisions all on your own, you know?~ "

And then he feels one of those hands leave his hips and he stops sucking. Both Hokuto and him look over and his heart beats so quickly when he sees how Subaru lines up against his ass and thrusts back inside in one swift move. He shivers in pleasure, taken aback by the sudden intrussion and lets go of Hokuto's dick, moaning loudly because Subaru is suddenly being rougher than what he usually is. And instead of being concerned over it, Natsume just gets more excited and tight.

"Eeh, it isn’t nice of you to leave Hokke like that, Natsume."

And perhaps it's for the best, Natsume finally rationalizes, because he's now sure he can’t keep his voice down. His mind is hazy with pleasure and he thinks he gives a small nod and licks the lenght of Hokuto's dick before taking it back in his mouth again. And this time he does choke on it, because Subaru is being so forceful and hitting that spot very often and he's going to come so fast like this. He feels so spent, Hokuto’s dick hitting the back of his throat every time that Subaru thrusts deeply inside him.

He tries his best to give Hokuto a good blowjob, but mostly all he's doing is only having it in his mouth and moan into it; Hokuto is also moaning and gasping a lot and in his experience, he knows that he is going to come so soon and- "Hokke, play with his nipples."

"W-What?" Hokutos asks, confused and breathless, now more than ever not sure of how to procced. “How?”

"Just-- nnh, just do it Hokke... I'm close too..." Subaru says, gasping for some air too and well, Hokuto realices that Akehoshi looks… really good like that and his dick might’ve twitched inside Natsume’s mouth. "He…he likes it when you do it, ah… He get’s sooo tight, right? Natsume." He whispers his name right into Natsume's ear and Hokuto’s eyes go wide the moment Natsume takes him further in his mouth at that.

It’s an awkward movement but he pushes Natsume away for a second so he’s kneeling down on the floor, hoping to have a better access to Natsume’s chest. It’s good that Natsume seems very eager to cooperate as well and moves onto his side, giving Hokuto access to his chest as he goes back to suck his dick. Slowly, Hokuto reaches out and tweeks one of Natsume's nipples and he gasps out a high pitched moan when the head of his dick grazes the back of Natsume’s throat. "Sa...Sakasaki..." He breathes out.

"Heh heh, you’re so eager~" Subaru laughs, breathy and low. And with that, he grabs his legs and bends him forward and that does it for him.

Natsume comes shamelessly as he deepthroats Hokuto.

Thruth to be told, Natsume is glad his mouth is busy right now or that would have been a very loud embarrasing noise. He’s quite overstimulated now, with Subaru still so hard and deep inside him and Hokuto’s dick down his throat. He can't breath and the hotspring's steam is not helping. His feels tiredness all over his body, wanting some rest more than anything when Subaru pinches his nipples and he yelps, stirring awake.

"Hey, Natsume! Dont fall asleep! I haven’t finished yet!" Subaru leans forward and gives his cheak a small, light slap. “Hokke don't let him pass out!"

Hokuto can't believe his ears or Subaru to be honest "W-What? How?"

"Uh, I don't know,” Subaru shrugs, “Fuck his mouth or something-- ah, don't make that face, he can do it I promise you~"

_I'm going to murder Baru kun once all of this os over…_ Natsume thinks in a haze as his eyes start to close.

"Dont fall asleep just yet, Natsume" Subaru whines and in an attempt to keep him awake he bends Natsume on half. At least with this now Natsume won't fall asleep.

Hokuto gulps but at least he seems to catch along and, a bit awkwardly, tells Natsume to continue.

Natsume is overwhelmed by the change of pace, he had expected Hokke-kun to pull out and simply end it there, but not for him to grab his head again and tell him to continue. He’s tired, flushed and spent but the need to do as he’s told and the sensation of a dick inside his mouth again does it for him. Ah, Baru-kun, unfortunately, is right again and yeah, he would be more than happy to do it, but not like this, not right now.

He lets his mouth be fucked by Hokuto. He is way more careful and somewhat more gentle than Subaru. It’s not necesarily bad, actually he think its somewhat cute, but he’s used to being treated more roughly and his eyes start to flutter closed after a few minutes. He wakes up, eyes snapping open, when Hokuto comes in his mouth. Its bitter and he's not expecting it to be so soon, but...he cannot leave any proof of what they did so he takes all of it and swallows, crying softly and with tears in the corner of his eyes. It’s a new sensation; a taste he can come to enjoy too.

Hokuto lets go of him and glances down at Natsume, both panting heavily, too dizzy and still in the heat of the moment to realice what happens. Until Natsume’s body tenses and he squeaks again, “Ba…Baru-KUN….”

He keeps clenching down Subaru's dick even though everything is starting to feel like too much; Subaru then grabs Natsume and turns him around, thrusting fast and rough, (his hips are going to be bruised, that's for sure) and after what feels like an eternity, Subaru slams deep inside him with a breathy groan, staying here for a while.

Natsume feels how something fills him up inside and he shudders, voice trapped in his throat and grasping onto Hokuto for some support. Subaru stays there for a while, exhausted and after a minute he pulls out. Hokuto cannot help but stare as Akehoshi pulls out and his cheeks flush too. His hands are still holding Sakasaki, who looks as if he's going to faint soon.

"I-I told you to pull out before you came... Nnhhh stupid Baru-kun, what am I going to do nOW..." Natsume complains but he doesn't sound as annoyed as he is, more like he can't find the strength to.

"Oh.” Subaru stays quiet for a second, “That's right, uh…sorry, Natsume. I'll help you with that…"

Hokuto remains silent. After a couple seconds he tries to help Natsume to get on his feet but he refuses to look at either of them as he does so. His own legs are weak and he can’t stay up long. He then opts to sit down on the floor, with Natsume’s head resting on his lap.

Subaru slips out of the water as if nothing and grabs a forgotten towel in the onsen floor before returning to Natsume and Hokuto’s side. He sits down between Natsume's legs and before doing anything else he looks at Hokuto and says, "Hey can you uhm, make sure he doesnt fall asleep?” Just keep him talking, I guess. It will be worse if he falls asleep..."

Hokuto blinks and he still doesn’t know what to do but he prefers to look at Natsume's face than at what Akehoshi is about to do. "Hey, Sakasaki," He awkwardly tries.

Natsume blinks, slowly. It seems he did fall asleep, at least for a brief moment. He looks up and stares at Hokuto for a moment before smiling and giggling, "Hokke kun~!"

Even Subaru looks up at the tone Natsume just used.

Hokuto blink once. Twice. Even a third time because he can't believe what he just heard.

"Hokke kun~ Did you know you have pretty eyes?" 

"Akehoshi what's going on."

Subaru rolls his eyes and returns to his fun task of cleaning Natsume. "He just...gets like that after sex. Like a kitten."

"God." Hokke wonders if this is the consequence of his actions. This seems like some sort of divine punishment.

"Aah, Baru kun that tickles~ "

Hokuto is getting concerned.

"No it doesnt, Natsume. Stay still, I’m almost finished."

"Nnh... I'm tired...Will you carry me to my bed, Hokke kun?" Natsume purrs (Apparently he purrs, Hokuto makes that mental note), while leaning further into him in a very -... Sweet…?- way Hokuto had never seen and to be quite honest, never expected to see in no one else but Sakasaki Natsume. God he's fucked up, isn't he?

"Hey! Don't fall asleep Natsume!" Subaru groans, slapping one of his thighs. "Hokke~ I told you to keep him awake!" He finishes his work, frowns at his fingers and cleans them in the towel before deciding to just crumple it and discard it somewhere. "Okay, Natsume, time to get back to bed."

"Nnnh," He moves, getting comfortable now on Hokuto's arms and he looks back at Subaru with fright. "Carry me, Hokke kun~ You smell nice,"

Subaru gets up and starts getting dressed. "No, you wanted this, you get back to bed."

"Akehoshi, I don't think you should be this, uh, insensitive right now." He, Hidaka Hokuto, just said that. Tonight sure had been wild, huh?

"Don't fall for his act, Hokke~ Believe me, it won't be good," Subaru warns him while adjusting his yukata "Natsume stand up, here, I'll help you get ready if you can't."

"Noooo~ Nnnmm, Hokke kun is cool and nice and I don't feel like getting dressed," says Natsume throwing his arms around Hokuto's neck. "You will be nice to me, right? Hokke kun~"

Hokuto is frozen in place. He’s now officially, and utterly, lost at what to do. A part of him kinda pities Sakasaki; he just had exhausting sex. Another part tells him the most...correct thing to do is listen to Akehoshi. Either way he cant really get up, since Sakasaki is clinging to him.

"Na-tsu-me." Subaru says in a scolding tone.

"Nooo, pleaSE..."

It's getting late and as confusing and bizarre the current situation is, the three of them need rest.

"I... I will carry him, Akehoshi. It will be faster this way than you trying to convince him." Because even he can see that this isn’t going anywhere.

Subaru looks at him with an uncertain expression, "Hmm... You are going to regret that Hokke~ but well, do as you want.” He sighs, and continues. “Natsume, don't get too angry at Hokke tomorrow, okay?" He finally says, patting his hair.

Hokuto had a bad feeling about this but he's also too tired to over think right now. Future Hokuto's problem.

After somewhow managing to get Natsume dressed (as he clung to Hokuto and nuzzles his neck repeatedly), the trio head out the baths. Hokut is carrying Natsume, bridal style, and somehow, it’s fine, even if they’re walking in an awkward silence it’s fine. They turn around to walk towards the bedrooms and just before they walk inside, Natsume wraps his arms around Hokuto's neck and he stops on his tracks.

Subaru stops too and says, "Yeah, good luck getting him off you now." And he walks inside their room. “He won’t let go of you now.”

"Akehoshi, there's no way he will stay like this all night." Hokuto whispers, following Subaru inside. 

Subaru's sighs, in an _I told you_ way "That's what I said the first time too~ At least he's always warm but your neck will hurt tomorrow."

And Hokuto is about to complain to him when he feels Natsume purring against his chest and nuzzling his neck. _Oh._

"I tried to warn you, Hokke~"

As they creep into their places, Hokuto thinks he sees Mao move, but it’s probably his imagination. And then he gets to Natsume's futon and lays him down and...nothing happens. Subaru lays to his own futon and pulls the covers up, "Your problem." He whispers.

Hokuto tries to shake him off but---Natsume doesn’t let go. And he is asleep.

This can't be happening, right? And Hokuto tries to free himself again but-he can't. He looks back at Subaru for help but he's already asleep. This is his problem. "Sakasaki, let go." he whispers, hoping that no one will wake up. "Sakasaki I need rest too, let go." But Natsume is not waking up, not even a bit. In fact he's quietly snoring right now and Hokuto is already regretting having the idea of searching for those two earlier that night.

He is fucked up in a great variety of levels today and all that’s left to do is...quietly give up. Maybe he can pull his futon up close to Sakasaki's... He bites his lip and tries one more time. "Wake up," He begs. When nothing happens, he just...resigns himself to his death.

Maybe after staying like this for a while Natsume will get uncomfortable and will move completely to his futon, Hokuto tries to convince himself. He just has to wait a little, while Sakasaki who's indeed pretty warm, is still clinging to his neck... "I can't believe Akehoshi was right." He finally whispers while trying to get as comfortable as he can in this joke of a situation.

He faintly hears a _"Told you."_ from Subaru and shots his head up to respond something but Natsume clinginess doesn’t allow him to. It’s uncomfortable, and awkward, but he manages to find a position that he can sleep in and closes his eyes.

"Uhm, good night Sakasaki... I guess." And he falls asleep thinking of how he will explain this to the others once he wakes up, but god, he wishes he won’t have to.

.  .  .

In the morning, Natsume wakes up slowly; there isn’t a lot of noise but he can no longer stay asleep, which is annoying. He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Hokuto's face. Right in front of his.

And if seeing Hokuto's face first thing in the morning wasn't confusing enough, waking up while being hugged by him, was, indeed, very cofusing. _What the hell is going on why is Hokke kun sleeping in MY futon, why_ \--- and then, he remembers what happened last night.

He blushes, remembering last night. More like, what _he remembers_ because after Hokuto came in his mouth he can’t remember a thing.  He is confused, no, not confused. He is alarmed, alert, and _very_ freaked out by the current situation.

"Wow so you let Hokke hug you, huh."

A voice says behind him and he freezes for a moment. That couldn't be Baru-kun's voice, right?

"You always get up angry at me when I do~ How unfair, Natsume." And unfortunately, it is.

"What. Happened. Last. Night. Why is Hokke-kun HERE." He demands embarrassed, confused and angry. He can’t really see Subaru’s face in this position so he tries to turn around and face him but Hokuto’s grip is strong and he only manages to look behind his shoulder.

"Before you get mad, this was _YOUR_ doing, okay?” Subaru stretches out on his futon. “You refused to walk and insisted soooo much for Prince Hokuto to carry you back to bed."

"whaT."

"And of course you don't remember, as always.” Subaru yawns, “You really are a problem child, huh?” Natsume manages to roll around in bed and finally gets a good look at Subaru, who is sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, it was annoying."

And the conversation dies there because the one who said that was none other that Sakuma-senpai's little brother. Natsume and Subaru stare at Ritsu’s direction accross the room. He is face down on the pillow. Mao, laying down besides Ritsu’s bed, doesn’t look their way. Hokuto sleeps.

Ritsu's voice is muffled by the pillow and yet it’s clear enough for them to understand. "I had to listen to you all night so could you be quiet now? It's my sleep time."

The room goes silent after that. Natsume goes pale and looks at Subaru who looks as lost as he feels, _what the fuck happened._

"O-oh… That's—   haha, sorry?" Subaru awkwardly tries to apologize, not really sure how to react at the current situation. “W-wait did you— ”

"Subaru. Just... Go back to sleep." He’s interrupted by the very tired and resigned voice of Mao from the other side of the room.

Subaru knows that Natsume isn’t quiet, he is sure everyone (maybe even including Natsume himself) knows this, but he didn’t expect this sort of call out. "Sari..." He starts, "It's not-"

"Dude," Mao interrupts once again, "We heard."

Natsume's face is red. He can't look at Sari kun in the eye. He…to be heard while—

"Just--" Mao sighs, "don't talk about this and no one will, but I beg you two, _stop_ " and he's still not looking at them which maybe is for the best.

"You two are fucking gross," Another voice gets into the conversation, "at the very least you could've tried to not make a fucking concert in the middle of the night." And it was no one but Koga, snarling with bags under his eyes.

Natsume was well aware that he had problems controlling his voice in those situations, that’s why he had chosen the farthest hotspring from the room, but if they had still heard...

How loud had he been? He does remember being…vocal…, but what he doesn’t remember is if he had said… _something_.

"Please."

And just when they thought the morning couldn’t get any worse; it does. "You guys didn't let me get my beauty sleep."

Arashi gets up from his futon. He isn’t even smiling, he is just looking at them. "Do you have any idea how rude it is to repeatedly hear " _Baru-kun!"_ in the middle of the night?"

Natsume wants to die. Hokuto sleeps.

"At the very least I'm glad this brute here did you just right, Natsume-chan." Arashi finally concludes, grabbing his things to get a bath.

Natsume is speechless, embarrassed and wants to disappear from earth in that instant. Sadly he can’t run away so he just covers his face.

"Yeah that's right what the hell did you do, Akehoshi." Koga barks, sitting on his futon.

Arashi stops on his tracks and returns to his place, "Ohh I want to hear that too!"

"I thought all of us agreed to not talk about this in the morning, guys…" Mao interrupts again, tired so very tired.

Natsume looks over his shoulder and stares at Hokuto, who’s still sleeping peacefully. How could Hokuto sleep through all of this mess?

"Shut the fuck up, how are we supposed to ignore whatever they did last night?”

"Fuck?" Arashi quips, before finaly leaving.

Mao shakes his head. He looks at Ritsu, who is asleep, and wishes he could be him. "And then you had to go and get Hokuto to help you, because you didn’t want to bring Sakasaki here."

"What." Subaru blinks, "No No No; Hokke here-"

"BARU-KUN." Natsume interupts, very loudly. "Baru-kun, don’t you dare to say MORE." He warns. This was already a big mess without they knowing that Hokuto was there too not just to help him get back here, no one needed to know the truth.

"But it's not fair! Why am I the only one getting these sort of questions?! Hokke als-"

"BARU-KUN."

"I’m so fucking tired of that nickname for a lifetime, don't use that while we are here you shitty redhead." Koga threathens, rubbing his temples.

Makoto groans in the futon, stirring awake in the middle of the conversation because Koga couldn’t be quiet. Not even in the morning.

"What's going on?" He asks with a yawn.

The only reply he gets is a loud "GO BACK TO SLEEP, MAKOTO." from most of the people in the room. He looks around, scared and confused. "Uhm?"

Mao finally sighs and gets up, ready to leave this hell of a situation. "...Makoto you don’t want to know."

"How the fuck are you friends with them." Koga makes a disgust face and follows Mao out of the room. "Though it's a miracle ya managed to sleep last night."

"What happened last night?" Makoto asks, grabbing his glasses. "...And why is Hidaka-kun hugging-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED, UKKI."

Hokuto remains asleep.

. . .

Later that morning, and after a lot of weird and judging looks, everyone got into the bus. As expected, no one sat near Subaru or Natsume. Hokuto looks at everyone with a confused look; no one dares even glance at their direction. Besides him, Makoto wears a similar confussed look.

“What happened last night?” He whispers into Hokuto’s ear.

Hokuto blinks and replies honestly, “I don’t know.”

Behind them, a very smiling Yuzuru looks outside the window. He hasn’t said anything since waking up and yet, no one dare to even greet him. The seat next to him is untaken.

Subaru and Natsume stay in their places, not looking at any one either. Their focus is on their phones, not really seeing anything but still better than dealing with the current situation.

“Ah, sorry for being late…” an agitated voice breaks the silence. Adonis climbs up the bus, Souma following him. “Good morn—“ and he stops when he sees Subaru and Natsume, sitting on the first seats. Panic is obvious in his face and after a conflicted seconds he cover that side of his face and starts walking to the very back of the bus. Souma, on the other hand, does look at them. The look on his face is extremely judging, bordering on a disgusted look. One of his hands goes to his katana, and after another eternal seconds he breathes and lets go of it, follows Adonis and sits next to him.

On the other isle, in the very back as well, Mao is finally sleeping. His head lays onto Ritsu’s, who is also deeply asleep. It seems they have finally gotten what they wanted- rest.

In front of them, Arashi is applying more concealer than usual under his eyes. Mika beside him is wearing Arashi’s sleep mask. He’s talking to Arashi so he isn’t sleeping but, he cannot bear to look at those two.

Finally, Anzu is waiting alone on the remaining pair of seats left on that isle. Koga hadn’t let her sit near those two, complaining about something he had forgotten before rushing out the bus. She really doesn’t understand what’s going on but, seeing as how everyone seemed to have an unspoken agreement, she follows along.

No more than five minutes later, when everyone is ready to go, Koga returns, holding something in his hand. He is angry and takes a deep breath before loudly asking, “WHO OF YOU FUCKS DARED USE MY TOWEL?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was terrible lmao
> 
> 1\. congratulations if you made it this far  
> 2\. we realized we finished it just on hokuto's bday so [natsume voice] omedetou hokke kun


End file.
